Wounded Souls
by SSAPrentiss
Summary: ONE SHOT After a negotiation takes a turn for the worse, it affects two TR members more than others. Whole team, with Mella focus.


**So here I am with a little one shot that popped into my head. I hope you like it..**

**I think it may be slightly OOC, but forgive me for that, one of my closest friends just moved out of the country, so I apologize if it is.**

**Drop me a review, and let me know what you think?**

**Cheers. **

The shooter they had been tracking for three days stood, gun drawn, ready to fire. Stella had taken primary, Michael and josh were covering her. TR1 was attending a domestic disturbance, so we're unable to attend, leaving Josh to be the commanding officer.

Just when Stella had gained a rapport with the shooter, and was finally getting somewhere, he snapped, reason unknown. Raising his weapon. He fired. The bullet hit Stella's chest.

As Josh was moving to check on the senior constable, the shooter raised his weapon again. This time taking pot shots in Josh's direction, in the hope of hitting him, or Stella.

Michael watched on, feeling helpless. When he saw the man line up for Josh, he took fire. Two shots were fired into the shooters chest. Rushing forward, he cleared the weapon and checked for a pulse. Nothing.

Josh was helping Stella up. Her bulletproof vest had stopped the bullet before it pierced her tanned skin.

"See, told you I was bulletproof, Scarface!" she said in true Stella form. Josh just laughed and shook his head. They waited for the GD's to arrive before they headed back to base for end of shift.

Michael had not said a word since he took the guy down. Shrinking into his shell and not saying a word, except for asking if Stella was okay.

The ride back to TR was silent. Stella's chest was filled with a deep throb and she knew a big, dark bruise would mar the skin over her breasts soon enough.

The TR members sat around lazily in the base as Lawson cooked them a barbecue for their end of shift, and successful, almost, apprehension of the shooter. Any excuse to have a barbie and beer.

It wasn't long before Stella noticed the absence of Leon, the usually loud mouth of the tech head was an unusual absence at these kinds of things. He was always one to enjoy the free booze and steaks. Kerry looked sheepish, "he was pulled in by ESD. Again. He can't help himself. Apparently he was using the database illegally, and was dismissed. Effective immediately. I'm sorry guys. There was nothing I could do." she looked defeated. This was new for everyone at TR. She was always their feisty, fearless leader.

"Bullshit!" Stella exclaimed abruptly. She was slightly pissed, and almost everyone at TR laughed. Almost.

Michael sat, with a forlorn expression on his features. Making no attempt to engage in conversation. He had spoken to Kerry before the barbecue. About his decision.

The decision to leave TR. Start afresh. He was going to tell them now. Or soon. He hadn't decided yet.

When their next beer slab ran out, they decided to call it quits. Head home. It was then, Michael decided to tell the team.

He stood. And looked at the group in front of him. His illegitimate family. He told them of his plan. Leave TR, The Victorian police force. Try his luck in Sydney, or Adelaide. Wherever he ended up really.

There was an outburst from everyone. Stella's was short, and the he continued to sit like a sulking child. Sure that she would say her piece by the end of the night. Josh offered him all the best. And told him to keep in contact. He didn't want to lose his 'Muppet'.

Lawson and Shannon looked upset, and Christian shocked. The only member that didn't react openly was Kerry. She knew previously, obviously. His resignation letter, brief resignation letter that he had written in 5 minutes after shift was on her desk. Inside, though. She was hurting. This team worked well together because of their dynamic. This along with Leon, upset that dynamic. And the impact would be huge.

Everyone knew of Stella's hidden feelings for Michael, they didn't say anything and she didn't act on them. But it was a safe bet that she would drink, more than usual. And mope around. After losing her best friend and perhaps, soul mate. But still she kept quiet.

As the time ticked by, the TR members gradually dwindled away until one was left: Stella.

She sat, alone. Silent tears running down her face. 'Why couldn't he realize, I love him? I play games because it's my nature, not to mess with his heart. Fuck. Why was he so stubborn. Fuck. Why am I so stubborn.' she pulled her phone out. And dialled his number. It rang twice before she lost her nerve and hung up.

He had just pulled back into the TR car park when his phone buzzed and a picture of Stella illuminated the screen. And then it stopped. He walked into base and saw her hunched form sitting on the bench in the locker room.

He approached her, "Stel?" her hand shot to her face. Wiping away the tears, but she couldn't wipe away the red puffiness in her eyes. She smiled weakly, and looked into his eyes.

"Michael, don't go. Please"

"Stel. Come with me."

"I can't Michael. TR is my home. Where I belong. Where you belong. Stay. Please"

He sat next to her and grasped her hand.

She leant into him. "I love you, Michael. I was afraid to say it. But I do. You mean everything to me. Stay."

He leant closer to her. "You mean it?" he breathed. She nodded. Lips brushing his gently. Timidly. As if she was afraid to be hurt again.

'She is afraid to be hurt again. I need to show her that I'm not going to. And that means staying. I didn't want to leave TR. But I had to. I was drowning. But now I can have what I'm really after.'

"I love you, too. I always have." he replied. "I'll stay. But if Lawson thinks one of us is transferring. He's wrong."

Stella laughed, her usual, bubbly attitude back on show. She gently closed the distance between them. Lips gently enveloping his. She pulled back slightly before kissing him again. Deeper this time. As their tongues battled for dominance.

As they parted, she pulled him up. "Come on. I wanna show you my bruise!" she gave his one last cheeky smile before leading the way to her car with an added sway in her hips.


End file.
